Dunkle Geheimnisse
"Dunkle Geheimnisse" ist die 13. Episode der Chronik "Sanguine Society: Nights of Atlanta", die auf dem Regelwerk Vampire V5 basiert. Vom undurchsichtigen Mentor des Klüngels, Joseph Flynt, erhält Liam den Auftrag einen Folianten von der überaus mächtigen Dayana Valerian zu besorgen, eine Aufgabe, die eigentlich zuvor Ricardo gestellt worden war, ehe Dieser verschwunden ist. Bei Joseph begegnet Er erstmals Elizabeth Paulson, die als Blutpüppchen für den Tremere fungiert, eine Praktik, die Liam anwidert. Ricardo kehrt indes in die Stadt zurück und versucht Liam zu warnen. Seine Erzeugerin kann Er nicht erreichen, was Er als böses Omen wertet. Er warnt Liam und Jason, doch Ersterer ist nicht gewillt, sich zu verstecken, bis die Angelegenheit mit Shaw Vaikken erledigt ist. Die Beiden begegnen erneut Elizabeth, die viele Fragen an Sie hat. Joseph's Gedankenmanipulation scheint nicht zu wirken, seine Kräfte verlassen Ihn mehr und mehr. Erst Dayana Valerian kann Antworten liefern und enthüllt Joseph's Geheimnis und dass sein Versuch, sein eigenes Blut mittels Magie mächtiger zu machen, gescheitert ist und letztlich zum Verfall seiner Existenz führen wird. Das Klüngel konfrontiert den machtgierigen Mentor und Liam handelt letztlich einen Deal mit Dayana aus, um sein Unleben zu retten, da Er Mitleid mit Ihm hat. Da Sie sich weigert, Elizabeth zu manipulieren und Liam Sie nicht töten, sondern Ihr eine Chance auf eine bessere Zukunft geben will, macht Er Sie widerwillig zu seinem Ghul. Handlung Bereits in der folgenden Nacht versucht Liam, Kontakt mit den anderen Mitgliedern seines Klüngels aufzunehmen, was sich jedoch als schwer herausstellt. Pete ist, wie so oft, nicht wirklich erreichbar, Jake ist kurz angebunden, da Er mitten in den Vorbereitungen steht, mit dem Sheriff und der Geißel gemeinsam den abtrünnigen Kainiten zu jagen. Liam bietet seine Hilfe hierbei an, was Jake jedoch nicht annimmt. Und Cassie ist immer noch wütend auf Liam und Ricardo, weswegen auch Sie keinen weiteren Kontakt zum Klüngel aufnimmt. Während Liam durch die Stadt streift, über die jüngsten Ereignisse nachdenkt und Pläne schmiedet, erhält Er plötzlich einen Anruf von Joseph Flynt, der dringend mit Ihm sprechen will. Da Er nichts weiter vorhat, fährt Liam zu dessen Apartment, um Ihn zu sprechen. Dort hat Joseph gerade Besuch von einer Sterblichen namens Elizabeth Paulson, einer jungen Studentin. Liam ist angeekelt von Joseph's Mentalität seiner "Blutpüppchen", die Er nach Belieben manipuliert und dann austauscht. Im Gespräch erfährt Liam dann, dass Ricardo von Joseph den Auftrag erhalten hatte, einen speziellen Folianten aus dem Besitz einer mächtigen Tremere zu holen, Dayana Valeryan. Liam hatte einst im Hellblazers ein unschönes Treffen zwischen den Beiden beobachtet. Da Sie sich strikt weigert, den Folianten herauszugeben und Ricardo nicht mehr erreichbar ist, erteilt Joseph nun Liam den Auftrag, diesen zu holen. Dabei betont Er, dass es völlig unerheblich ist, welche Mittel Liam dabei zum Einsatz bringt. Liam, der ohnehin skeptisch ist, seit Er weiß, dass Joseph offensichtlich sein eigenes Blut manipulieren will und dafür die Gegenstände benötigt, welche das Klüngel Ihm beschafft hatte, sagt den Auftrag nur unter Vorbehalt zu. Ferner teilt Er Joseph mit, dass sich Brianna Rivers jetzt um Cassie kümmert, was Joseph wütend macht, da Er sich um seine Aufgabe als Mentor betrogen sieht. Als Liam schon dabei ist, dass Apartment zu verlassen, bittet Joseph Ihn, die verwirrte und mehrfach beherrschte Elizabeth zu Ihrer Wohnung zu bringen. Er manipuliert Sie ein letztes Mal, alles zu vergessen, was Sie gesehen hat, ehe Liam Sie zu dem Trailerpark fährt, wo einst auch Ricardo seine Zuflucht hatte. Als er sie dort abliefert, wird Er Zeuge, wie Sie auf der Türschwelle bewusstlos wird und Ihre heruntergekommenen Eltern sich nicht einmal dafür interessieren. Obwohl Er Mitleid mit der Sterblichen hat, überlässt Er sie schließlich Ihren Eltern, verpasst dem rabiaten Vater aber noch einen Denkzettel, als Dieser betrunken das Haus verlässt und Liam Ihn mit dem Gesicht gegen einen Baum schlägt, ehe Er geht. Erst eine Nacht später erreicht Ricardo mit dem Schnellzug erneut den Bahnhof von Atlanta, die Stadt, die Er eigentlich hinter sich lassen wollte. Er informiert per Telefon Liam über seine Rückkehr und trifft sich mit Diesem schließlich in deren Stammkneipe, dem Fiddler's Pub. Dort erzählt Er Liam von seinen Erlebnissen in Austin und auch, dass der Jäger Shaw Vaikken noch lebt und sowohl Liam, als auch seine Erzeugerin in großer Gefahr schweben. Liam nimmt die Warnungen zunächst nicht wirklich ernst, dies ändert sich jedoch, als Ricardo das Blitzerfoto beschreibt, welches Vaikken Ihm gezeigt hatte und dass Er eigentlich nicht kennen kann, da Liam Ihm nie von diesem Teil seiner Vergangenheit erzählt hatte. Im Wissen, dass an der Geschichte tatsächlich etwas dran sein könnte, informiert Liam seinen Erzeuger Jason, der sich tatsächlich auch die Zeit nimmt und nur kurz darauf in der Bar auftaucht. Auch Ricardo versucht, entgegen seiner Überzeugungen, seine Erzeugerin anzurufen, kann Sie jedoch nicht erreichen. Dort erzählt Jason, der damals dabei war, in allen Einzelheiten, wie die Kainiten der Stadt Shaw Vaikken in Stücke rissen, nachdem Dieser den früheren Erstgeborenen der Ventrue, Richard Banks, getötet hatte. Jason ist fest davon überzeugt, dass Shaw Vaikken nicht überlebt haben kann. Da keiner von den Dreien an einen übernatürlichen Grund glaubt, kommt Liam zu der Mutmaßung, dass eventuell eine Gruppierung an Jägern in der Gegend sein könnten, die alle unter dem Synonym des Namens "Shaw Vaikken" arbeiten. Bis Näheres bekannt ist, bittet Jason seinen Nachkommen, sich bedeckt zu halten. Er will selbst in der Zuflucht von Victoria Morgan vorbeigehen, nach dem Rechten sehen und Sie warnen, da der Jäger Ihn nicht kennt und somit keine direkte Gefahr für Ihn besteht. Liam fällt es jedoch nicht leicht, nichts zu tun, in dem Wissen, dass ein gefährlicher Jäger in der Stadt sein könnte und Ihn eventuell bereits beobachtet. Ihm wird bewusst, dass Er sich von allen Leuten fernhalten muss, um Niemanden in Gefahr zu bringen. Doch dieser Vorsatz hält nicht lange an, als eine Kontaktperson von Liam, die sterbliche Kellnerin Lisa Bueller aus dem Hellblazers anruft und dem jungen Ventrue mitteilt, dass eine junge Frau in der Kneipe ist und nach Ihm fragt. Obgleich es sich um eine Falle handeln könnte, entscheidet sich Liam, dem nachzugehen. Zusammen mit Ricardo kommt Liam schließlich im Hellblazers an, wo die Beiden erneut auf Elizabeth Paulson treffen, die junge Frau, die Liam in der letzten Nacht nach Hause gebracht hatte. Obwohl Sie in der vergangenen Nacht von Joseph beherrscht wurde, scheint dessen Disziplin bei Ihr versagt zu haben, denn Elizabeth konnte sich sowohl an Liam als auch an Bruchstücke Ihres Besuchs bei Joseph erinnern. Damit ist Sie eine direkte Gefahr für die Maskerade. Doch Liam entscheidet, dass Sie nicht für die Eskapaden von Joseph sterben soll, dessen Fähigkeiten aus irgendeinem Grund nicht mehr zu funktionieren scheinen. Da Er überzeugt ist, dass der Tremere Ihnen weiterhin nichts erzählen wird, entscheidet sich Liam zu einem drastischen Schritt und macht sich mit Ricardo und Elizabeth zusammen auf den Weg ins "Persephone", um dort mit Dayana Valeryan zu sprechen, der einzigen anderen Tremere in der Stadt, die Er kennt und die Ihn bei Ihrer letzten Begegnung im Hellblazers in Ihren Club eingeladen hatte. Beim Club angekommen, lässt Liam über den Türsteher ausrichten, dass Er einst eingeladen wurde und dies jetzt annehmen möchte, was Ihm und seinen Begleitern auch tatsächlich Zutritt in den VIP-Bereich des Clubs verschafft. Dort angekommen treffen die Drei auf Dayana und Liam berichtet Ihr von den Geheimnissen die Joseph hat, von den Objekten, welche das Klüngel für Ihn besorgt hat, seine offenkundig schwindenden Fähigkeiten und die Befürchtungen der jungen Vampire, dass Joseph einen finsteren Plan verfolgen könnte. Schließlich enthüllt Dayana jedoch, dass genau das Gegenteil der Fall ist: Joseph liegt im Sterben und versucht mit allen Mitteln, dies hinauszuzögern. Offenbar versuchte Er, wie so viele Andere auch, das Machtvakuum zu füllen, welches durch den Tod der Clansoberhäupter der Tremere in Wien verursacht wurde und wollte ein Blutritual nutzen, um sein Blut mächtiger zu machen, seine Generation zu senken und seinen eigenen magischen Zirkel zu gründen. Dies ging jedoch schief, da man seine Generation nicht einfach durch Blutmagie verringern und damit mächtiger werden kann. Nun zersetzt sich Joseph's Blut, was zu einem langsamen Verfall führt. Dies geht sogar schon so weit, dass seine Disziplinen nicht mehr funktionieren und Er auch kein Menschenblut mehr trinken kann. Daher nutzt Er seine "Blutpüppchen" und die magischen Objekte, die das Klüngel Ihm brachte, um Menschenblut abzuzapfen und nachträglich in Vampirblut zu verwandeln, um sich überhaupt ernähren zu können. Und nun hofft Er, dass Er mit Dayana's Zauberbuch eine endgültige Heilung finden kann, da Dayana, wie sich herausstellt, eine der ältesten, noch existenten Tremere, ist. Tatsächlich offenbart Dayana auf Drängen Liam's hin, dass Sie Joseph heilen könnte, weigert sich aber, da Sie Diesen für einen weiteren, unwürdigen und ungeduldigen Tremere hält, der nur bekommen wird, was Er verdient. Liam kommt schließlich eine Idee, von der alle profitieren könnten: Er handelt den Deal aus, dass Dayana Joseph heilen wird, wenn Dieser im Gegenzug einwilligt, ein Blutsband zu Ihr einzugehen und Ihr Schüler zu werden, damit die alte Tremere den "Jungspund" in seine Schranken weisen und unterrichten kann. Auf diese Weise erhält Dayana, die kein Teil der Camarilla und somit politisch vollkommen isoliert ist, langfristig einen guten Kontakt in Richtung der Sekte, da Joseph ohnehin Ambitionen hegt, Erstgeborener seines Clans in der Stadt zu werden. Schließlich lässt sich Dayana auch tatsächlich auf diesen lukrativen Deal ein. Ferner bittet Liam die alte Tremere darum, Elizabeth vergessen zu lassen, was sie gesehen und gehört hat, doch Dayana verweigert dies. Sie will, dass die Sterbliche eine andere Chance erhält und verlangt von Liam, dass Er Sie als seinen Ghul nehmen soll. Ansonsten werde Sie getötet, da Dayana keine Ghule erschafft und Elizabeth eine Bedrohung für die Maskerade ist. Liam willigt widerwillig ein, verlangt jedoch, dass Dayana Sie im Gegenzug als Kellnerin in Ihrem Club einstellt. Er selbst will dafür sorgen, dass die junge Frau Ihr Studium wieder aufnimmt um so dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass Elizabeth nicht im Trailerpark verbleibt und irgendwann an einer Überdosis stirbt. Als Dayana dem zustimmt, gibt Liam der jungen Sterblichen von seinem Blut zu trinken und macht Sie so zu seinem Ghul. Gemeinsam mit der alten Tremere machen sich Liam und Ricardo schließlich auf den Weg zu Joseph's Apartment, um Ihren Mentor zu konfrontieren. Mit der Aussage, den Folianten beschafft zu haben, gewährt Joseph auch tatsächlich Zutritt in seine Räumlichkeiten, nur um dann festzustellen, dass Er getäuscht wurde. Er glaubt, von Liam und Ricardo betrogen worden zu sein und ist zunächst der Ansicht, dass Dayana gekommen ist, um Ihn zu töten. Nur mit äußerster Mühe kann Liam Ihn davon überzeugen, dass dem nicht so ist und Er einen Deal ausgehandelt hat, mit dem Joseph überleben kann. Wenn Sie Ihn hätte töten wollen, hätte Dayana schließlich einfach nur abzuwarten brauchen. Obgleich dem Tremere nicht gefällt, sich in die Gefolgschaft eines älteren Clansmitglieds zu begeben, sieht Er keine andere Möglichkeit, da Er immer schwächer wird und bald zu sterben droht. So willigt Er schließlich ein und trinkt vom Blut Dayana's, um den ersten Schritt in Richtung Blutsband zu Ihr einzugehen. Liam, Ricardo und Elizabeth warten außerhalb des Apartments, während Dayana im Anschluss das äußerst schmerzhafte Ritual durchführt, um Joseph von seiner magischen Erkrankung zu befreien. Während Dieser im Nachgang eine Zeit brauchen wird, um sich zu erholen, verabschiedet sich die Gruppe von Dayana, die sich auf die künftige Zusammenarbeit mit dem Klüngel freut. Denn Joseph verbleibt weiterhin als deren Mentor. Ehe sich die Gruppe trennt, hat Liam noch eine Bitte an die alte Tremere: Er berichtet Ihr von Katherina Schwarzhaupt und der Auseinandersetzung mit Bolton Harris in Miami. Er erzählt auch, dass Er befürchtet, dass sich die alte Tremere beim zwangsläufig nächsten Besuch in der Stadt vermutlich rächen will und bittet Dayana um Schutz. Die alte Tremere kennt Katherina flüchtig und hat nicht viel für die Tremere des Sabbat übrig, daher und auch aufgrund der guten Absichten von Liam, der den Schutz nicht für sich, sondern für Peyton Stone will, um diese beschützen zu können, sagt Hilfe zu. Sie verabredet mit Liam, dass Er und Ricardo sich in Kürze mit Ihr treffen sollen, um einen Schutzzauber zu erhalten, der Sie vor dem Einfluss von Katherina schützen wird. Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang setzt Liam dann Elizabeth am Campus der Emory University ab, die sich bei Ihm für die zweite Chance bedankt. Danach telefonieren Er und Ricardo noch mit Jason, der berichtet, dass Victoria Morgan in Ihrem Apartment nicht anzutreffen war. Da Sie noch nicht lange verschwunden ist, besteht wenig Grund zur Sorge, doch die Tatsache, dass Shaw Vaikken sie jagt und sie selbst nichts davon weiß, setzt insbesondere Ricardo sehr zu. Beide nehmen sich vor, die Probleme mit dem Jäger in der kommenden Nacht anzugehen. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Liam Skarsgård * Ricardo Lopez * Jake Carson * Pete Hodge * Cassandra Brighton Antagonisten * Shaw Vaikken (nur erwähnt) * Bolton Harris (nur erwähnt) Nichtspielercharaktere * Ryker Maxwell (nur erwähnt) * Joseph Flynt * Elizabeth Paulson (Erstauftritt) * Dayana Valerian * Brianna Rivers (nur erwähnt) * Jason Turner * Richard Banks (nur erwähnt) * Victoria Morgan (nur erwähnt) * Lisa Bueller (Erstauftritt) * Peyton Stone (nur erwähnt) Crossover * Katherina Schwarzhaupt (nur erwähnt) Trivia * Mit Lisa Bueller hat das dritte und letzte Mitglied aus Liam's Herde den Erstauftritt innerhalb der Chronik. * Elizabeth wird zum Ghul und ist damit zugleich der erste Ghul eines Protagonisten, der innerhalb der Handlung der Chronik auftritt. * Joseph und Liam sprechen in dieser Episode über die "Blutpüppchen", die Joseph sich hält. Dabei nennt Er diese "Freshy". Dies ist eine Anspielung auf den gleichnamigen Vampir Joseph Kostan aus der Fernsehserie "Moonlight", der nach dem gleichen Prinzip Frauen als willige Trinkgefäße gehalten hat und diese so benannt hat.